One Fight You Can't Win
by eppie-chan
Summary: Kira and Connor have a little fight after learning that Trent is the White ranger.


One Fight You Can't Win  
  
Summary: Kira and Connor have a fight about Trent.  
  
Pairings: Kira/Trent, Kirco (implied)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Timeline: After "Truth and Consequences," but it can be after "Copy That."  
  
A/n: Some lines taken from the BTVS ep "Angel" and Connor's delivery of the line he says from "Angel" is based off of Nicholas Brandon who played Xander in that ep.  
  
Kira stormed out of the underground lair with Connor at her heals and went out into the forest. She was trying to get away from him, that much Connor knew.  
  
"Kira, you know I'm right about this," said Connor.  
  
"Did you ever think that I can fight my own battles?" asked Kira, not really wanting an answer from him.  
  
But he answered it anyway.  
  
"Not with this problem. You can't fight this, Kira," said Connor.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Connor. I don't need you to baby-sit me," said Kira in tone of pure acid.  
  
"Love can make people blind as to what's really going on, Kira," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, I can handle this. I'm 16 years old, ya know," said Kira rolling her eyes at him as he known she'd do.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. The dumb jock thing is just an act," said Connor.  
  
"Gee, I would have never guessed," snapped Kira angrily.  
  
His voice was hard. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Kira."  
  
"And I don't want to know them." came the retort.  
  
The red leader knew that he was making her upset and he knew that his tone and the way the fight was now going might cause the two to take a step back in their relationship, but she had to see for herself that when it came to Trent; she couldn't deal. Couldn't see that he was bad news. That he wasn't her White Knight in shining armor.  
  
Trent was her weak spot and she had to get over him. For her sake, for the good of the team.  
  
For his feelings to have any meaning at all.  
  
"Kira, forgive me from quoting Buffy here, but, 'I know you have feelings for this guy, but it's not like you're in love with him, right?'"  
  
Kira didn't smile, didn't take the bait.  
  
"You're in love with a monster? What, are you out of your mind?" asked Connor, channeling Nick Brandon.  
  
"Connor, we've been over this and I know that he has hurt you, hurt all of us, but I still don't think he's all evil," said Kira.  
  
Wordlessly the red dino thunder leader shot out his hand and grabbed Kira by the wrist, and effortlessly pinned her to a nearby tree.  
  
Kira, being caught off guard, didn't know what he had in mind for her.  
  
"Ah! Connor, what are you--" Kira started to ask.  
  
"Now look, leaving you, me and whatever feelings we have or don't have as the case may be out of this, Kira you have to stop trying to save him," said Connor and his eyes searched hers for some kind of sign that he was getting through to her.  
  
"I can fight my own battles, Connor," said Kira, wanting to be let go.  
  
"Kira, you're blinded to the fact that Trent is evil, with or without the suit on. He will stop at nothing to kill you or any of us. Maybe when he's holding the knife over your head then you'll see that," said Connor as he let her go and started to walk away.  
  
Kira saw her friend turn to start to walk away from her and something in his tone took her by surprise. It was almost as if there was something he didn't want her to know, something that he had said that might have had a double meaning.  
  
"Connor? Why do you care so much?" called out Kira.  
  
"I care, simply because you are my..."  
  
A million things raced into his brain, vying for the chance to end the sentence that left hanging, waiting for its owner to complete it.  
  
A moment where the blonde headed teen struggled with what to say to his friend.  
  
The wrong thing could have things even more strained between them.  
  
The right thing could have no ill effects.  
  
"... friend," said Connor ending the silence that had descended on them like a ton of bricks.  
  
It wasn't the word he wanted to use, Kira could tell that by the tone in his voice. It had sounded like he had wanted to use another word, closer; much closer than "friend," and more suited to their companionship.  
  
In that moment, Kira realized that this fight they were having had nothing to do with Trent, "the white ranger that tries to kill us all the time," and everything to do with Trent, "the guy who's after my girl."  
  
And she had been blind to the fact that Connor was in love with her. Or at the very least liked her a lot.  
  
Love really can blind people for she had no clue that Trent was that far gone from being with her.  
  
With them, the good guys.  
  
"Connor, you know that I can take care of myself."  
  
The words were the same that she had spoken before but the tone was different. Before she had said them with a air of "I know what I'm doing, don't try to save me!"  
  
Now she said them with an air of, "I understand what you are trying to tell me. What you can't tell me, just yet."  
  
"I just worry about you. You're my friend," said Connor and again, wished he could change what he said. What he had to tell her as if it were scripted and she would never know what he had really wanted to tell her.  
  
Wordlessly, he let her go and she walked off. Gazing after her, he watched her leave.  
  
END 


End file.
